Decent Proposal
by Inuyashagurlxoxo
Summary: hey some may think SM is lame, but i think i got a cool story going. Darien finally proposes to Serena. Just when life is calm and great, their is a new enemy, and new being, but who are they are they good or bad. "Goodbye normal Life, hello new enemy."


****

He bent down on his knees. He looked up at her face. He reached into his pocket, and with his other hand he took hers. His pocket was empty now, the contents was in his hand. He opened his hand, inside was a diamond ring. " Will you marry me?", he said in a low romantic voice. " Yes Darien, of coarse I will!", she said. "Oh Serena." He stood up, placed the ring on her finger, and then they kissed and hugged. Behind them were bushes, flowers, and trees. In front of them, was a lake, and the sunset sky surrounded them. How Romantic 

In the bushes, all of Serena and Darien's friends were spying. Amy, Ray, Mina, Lita, Luna, Artemis, and Rini said "awwwwwwwww," in unison. "How sweet," said the ever intelligent Amy. "They always remind me of me and my old boyfriends," said Lita. "Except when she's such a ditz," said Ray. Rini was sitting on Lita's shoulders. " It about time, but it's so gross when they kiss!" She closed her eyes and imagined her with a boy. Suddenly, she caused Lita to lose her balance. Rini and Lita fell, which made a lot of noise in the bushes.

Serena and Darien turned around. That instant, Darien began to feel so shy and embarrassed. The moment was ruined. Serena acted so childish now, she couldn't help it. Lita and Rini got up and all the girls came out from behind the bushes. "Hey Serena, what's up?" Mina said, without a clue of what to say. Serena's eyes started to pop out of her head, she was so mad. She was so funny looking that everyone was laughing, even Darien. " I can't believe you all were spying on us, can't a girl spend some time alone with a boyfriend now fiance, without watching her?.........Hey Darien why are you laughing at me? Your not supposed to laugh at your fiance! Guys stop laughing, what's so funny?" She continued to rant on for sometime.

The gang were on their way home, when the sky started turning different colors. It should have been dark and night like outside, but it was greenish, bluish, purplish black. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh," They heard multiple screams. The followed to where they were the loudest. Their was the strangest looking monster that they had ever seen. This creature had no human resemblance as all the others the had faced did. This creature was unknown to them. It was definitely a monster if not a demon. The Earth began to shake. "Earthquake," someone screamed, "run," another shouted.

"Come on Scouts," Serena shouted. They all transformed. Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and Tuxedo mask, were ready. " Venus love chain in circle," cried out Sailor Venus. The creature blocked her attack and tossed her away with great strength. "Sailor V," the scouts cried. Jupiter and Mars attacked next and the same thing happened to them. Mercury and Mini Moon tried and were also tossed away. Last was Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. But before they could even try, they were crushes into the wall by the creature. It had it's hands around their necks. They managed to wiggle free, but before they could retaliate, they were thrown into the street , Love, Chain in circle, attack." A voice came from out of nowhere. All of the Scouts managed to look up. They saw 5 beings in the shadows. Then the creature was destroyed. "That was a weak one," one of the beings said. "Yes, that was a disgrace to demons, it was probably discarded. Let's go," the first being to speak, said. The 5 turned to leave when Sailor Moon said " wait." They all turned, the first one to speak, looked at her, then to Tuxedo Mask, then to Sailor Mini Moon. She stared at Mini Moon and said " you, Ri.." The one being that appeared to be a guy placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and the disappeared.

The Scouts transformed back, but they were all weak. The sky turned black which it was supposed to be at night. Darien picked Rini up and carried her. All of the girls helped each other up. They all decided to go to Ray's house and talk about what happened, since it was the closest.

"Who were they," Lita asked. "Where did they come from," said Mina " and how could she have used my attack, the love chain?" "Mina, she didn't, though it was highly similar. She said Courage, Love Chain in circle. You say Venus, Love Chain in circle." said Amy. Serena looked around the room and then to Rini. Rini fell asleep in Ray's bed. " Why did she stare at Rini that way, there is just something about how she did that," said Serena. All the girls glared at her, could she have possibly said something important.

Darien put his arm around Serena then said " What about that creature? It blocked all of our attacks, but she was able to destroy it with one." "Let's just hope that they are like Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto and become our friends," said Amy. "Speaking of, where are they," said Ray. " Well goodbye normal life, hello new foe, so much for an engagement," said Serena.


End file.
